Chocoholic
by Pencilcase.03
Summary: OS DM/HG. Lorsqu'Hermione organise une chasse aux oeufs dans son jardin, tout le monde est content. Mais c'est sans compter sur Drago Malfoy qui adore le chocolat...


**Bonjouuur,**

**Voici juste un petit OS court que je poste vite fait (en attendant la suite de "La montagne ça vous gagne" sur laquelle je travaille encore). C'est trèès guimauve mais je suis personnellement adepte de ce genre d'histoires "mignonnes" :p alors j'espère que vous aussi.**

**Je me suis inspirée de la fête de Paques. Non pas la fête religieuse mais plutôt tout ce qui tourne autour de la chasse aux oeufs et du chocolat (qui est une drogue pour moi, sincèrement). **

**Donc voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez et, si vous avez un peu de temps, ça serait sympa de laisser une review :) Merci! **

**Bisous à tous & à toutes. **

**PS: Je sais, je suis en retard pour Paques...navrée!**

**Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la fantastique J.K. Rowling**

* * *

- Vous attendez mon signal et à trois, vous pouvez commencer !

Hermione cacha encore un œuf au pied d'un arbre, puis donna le top départ. Dès qu'elle siffla, six têtes émergèrent du salon et se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. La chasse aux œufs avait commencé.

Harry Potter, le Survivant, était en tête. A peine une minute après le top départ, il repérait déjà un œuf caché derrière une plante. Il l'attrapa, tout fier, et le mit dans son panier en osier. Bien qu'il soit un auror renommé et une personnalité internationale, il restait un enfant lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer.

Ginny Potter, sa femme, le suivait. Le ventre arrondi, elle se pencha avec difficulté pour atteindre une poule en chocolat située à ses pieds. Cette jeune Médicomage, une alliance au doigt, allait bientôt accoucher du petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre.

Sur la droite, on pouvait apercevoir ce qu'Hermione appelait « le clan des Serpents ». Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malfoy étaient eux aussi à la recherche du précieux chocolat. Innocentés grâce au témoignage des Gryffondors, Blaise et Drago étaient devenus les collègues de travail d'Harry. Bien vite, ils avaient appris à se respecter, et, faute de l'avouer eux-mêmes, à s'apprécier.

Pansy Parkinson, perchée sur des talons vertigineux, cria en pointant du doigt un emballage brillant. Blaise, son ami, amant et amour, chercha des yeux l'objet. Mais ce dernier fut happé par le dernier des concurrents : Ronald Weasley.

Tout fier, tenant son œuf en narguant le métis, il le mit dans son panier et continua sa quête. C'était sans compter sur la ruse de son ennemi qui, d'un coup de baguette magique, le suspendit à l'arbre le plus proche, et lui vola son butin sous les rires de ses amis.

- Hermiooooone, il a triché ! cria le rouquin, le visage rouge et les pieds en l'air.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son expression boudeuse. Elle s'approcha du conflit et, en temps qu'organisatrice de la chasse, aborda une expression neutre. Après tout, elle se devait d'être diplomate.

- On avait dit : pas de magie. Donc Zabini, je me vois en l'obligation de te retirer le butin que tu as volé, plus un œuf pour avoir déroger aux règles.

- Grangeeeer, mais t'es pas cool ! Allez, s'il te plait, je te donnerai un truc en échange !

- Je ne veux pas marchander avec toi, Zabini, répondit-elle, sans pouvoir cacher un sourire face à leurs têtes de gamins. C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout.

Blaise fit semblant de taper Hermione avec une poule puis, grognon, fit descendre le roux et lui redit son chocolat.

Néanmoins, il retrouva bien vite sa bonne humeur lorsque Drago trouva un énorme œuf. Ce dernier, très fier, se pavana devant ses concurrents en contractant les muscles de ses bras. Hermione éclata de rire, de même que Ginny, qui reçut un regard noir de son mari, un tantinet jaloux des muscles du blond.

La chasse se poursuivit. Une heure plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'un œuf à trouver. Mais tous avaient beau chercher dans tous les coins et recoins, ils ne le trouvaient pas.

- Mais c'est pas possible, tu l'as foutu où Granger ?! s'écria Blaise, en fouillant pour la cinquième fois le creux d'un arbre.

Drago stoppa tout mouvement et regarda Hermione qui intercepta son regard et rougit légèrement. Il eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha d'elle, tel un prédateur devant sa proie.

- Mais c'est que t'es une vraie coquine au fond…lui dit-il dans le creux de l'oreille, lui provoquant un frisson

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu-

Sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Drago avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et caressait doucement son ventre.

- Où est ce que tu as pu le mettre ? Pas dans un endroit trop intime j'espère quand même ? murmura-t-il en la regardant

Hermione rougit mais riposta :

- Mon but n'est quand même de me retrouver à poil au milieu du jardin !

- Ah bon ? fit le Serpentard, innocemment en soulevant doucement son haut et en caressant la peau nue de son dos.

- Malfoy ! cria-t-elle en se reculant.

Drago sourit puis ouvrit sa main. L'œuf s'y trouvait.

- Je l'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à une Hermione surprise et rougissante.

- Il était où ? demanda Ron, étonné

- Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas…répondit le Serpentard en souriant

Tous furent intrigués à l'exception de Blaise qui comprit et adressa un sourire en coin à Hermione.

Cette dernière était mortifiée. Quelle idée d'avoir fait ça ! Elle qui voulait simplement leur jouer un tour, elle s'était mise dans une belle situation ! Maintenant, Malfoy allait croire qu'elle avait fait exprès !

Remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, elle fit léviter les paniers des équipes puis commença à compter sous les regards attentifs de tous.

- Dix-huit, dix-neuf, et…vingt !

- On a gagné ! hurlèrent en chœur les Serpentards

Blaise se tourna vers les lions et leur tira la langue. Ron riposta en lui mettant du chocolat dans les cheveux. Ce qui engendra une bataille chocolatée.

Lions contre Serpents, ils s'affrontèrent. Hermione ne souhaitait pas salir sa robe blanche et donc, ne participa pas à la bataille dans un premier temps. Mais lorsque Drago lui barbouilla la joue gauche de chocolat au lait, elle vit rouge et se mit à le poursuivre dans tout le jardin, un lapin à la main.

- Haha, je te tiens ! fit Hermione en plaquant le Serpentard à terre et en lui écrasant sa main dans ses cheveux

Drago éclata de rire avant de remarquer ses précieux cheveux à présent sales.

- Oups…fit Hermione, feignant d'être désolée

- Tu vas me le payer, Granger…

Hermione détala. Elle dépassa Ron, plaqué au sol par Blaise qui lui enfonçait un œuf dans l'oreille. Elle faillit trébucher sur Pansy qui, sur l'herbe, se débattait contre la prise d'Harry et hurlait à plein poumons. La Gryffondore se cacha derrière un arbre et, courbée, tenta de reprendre son souffle.

- BOUH !

Elle hurla et se remit à courir comme une déchaînée, précédent un Drago hilare.

Mais elle ne put avancer bien loin. Alors qu'elle allait bifurquer sur sa droite, une main ferme lui saisit le poignet et elle se retrouva bientôt à terre, en dessous du Serpentard.

- Je t'ai eu…murmura-t-il en souriant

Elle essaya de se débattre de toutes ses forces mais rien n'y fit. Elle était bien moins forte que le blond.

- Maintenant, je vais me venger.

Alors qu'elle criait, il commença à lui barbouiller le visage de chocolat blanc. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses cheveux, qui devinrent rapidement noirs.

Bien vite cependant, elle arrêta de se débattre. Drago ne lui infligeait aucune torture, si on omettait le fait qu'il la salissait. Au contraire, il était doux, comme s'il façonnait une sculpture d'argile. Alors qu'il descendait ses mains dans son cou, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il sourit et continua de lui mettre du chocolat sur la peau. Il recouvrit ses bras, son cou et descendit doucement vers la naissance de sa poitrine.

Hermione était rouge comme jamais. Elle avait honte parce qu'elle appréciait grandement ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, même si ça pouvait paraître fort dégoutant vu de l'extérieur.

Quand il jugea avoir assez joué, il remonta son visage vers le sien et la fixa.

Hermione fut hypnotisée par ses yeux clairs qui fixaient les siens. Elle se sentit partir loin, dans un autre monde, dans un océan. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle releva légèrement la tête vers lui et ferma les yeux en sentant son souffle échouer contre ses lèvres. Elle le sentit bouger un peu pour s'approcher jusqu'à ce que-

- Hé les jeunes, si vous voulez faire des trucs salaces avec du chocolat, prenez vous une chambre !

Les deux adultes levèrent le regard pour apercevoir Blaise devant eux, dans un piteux état mais souriant. Être chiant, il adorait ça.

Drago fronça les sourcils, mécontent, et se releva puis tendit sa main à la brune qui la prit sans hésiter. Elle se sentit néanmoins rougir lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

Comme il se faisait tard, elle décida de ranger un peu le désastre qu'était devenu son jardin. Heureusement, la magie existait et, en deux coups de baguette, ce fut régler. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa modeste maison, elle trouva les chasseurs en train de déguster le dur fruit de leur labeur.

- Mmmhppf, su-cu-lant ! parvint à articuler Ron qui fourrait un œuf toutes les cinq secondes dans sa bouche.

Même Pansy, qui tenait pourtant un régime stricte car sa plus grande crainte était d'un jour tailler du M, dégustait le chocolat.

Ne parlons pas de Ginny qui, avec son appétit insatiable de femme enceinte, dévorait littéralement les sucreries. Harry dut même lui retirer un plastique qu'elle mâchait par mégarde.

Bref, c'était une vraie petite fête culinaire qui se déroulait chez la Gryffondore. Cette dernière, toujours un peu secouée, grignota un œuf du bout des lèvres. Alors qu'elle allait en prendre un deuxième, une main la stoppa.

- Attends.

Hermione rougit légèrement en voyant la main du Serpentard serrant la sienne doucement. Ce dernier sortit de sa poche une boîte carrée. Il la lui tendit et elle l'ouvrit, découvrant des escargots en chocolat.

- Ce sont mes préférés ! souffla-t-elle. Mais comment- ?

Il lui sourit, énigmatique, puis attrapa un chocolat et le dirigea vers ses lèvres roses. Hermione rougit violemment, et devint écrevisse lorsqu'il en avança un vers sa propre bouche. Elle déglutit et entrouvrit les lèvres pour manger le chocolat.

Gênée comme jamais, elle savoura tout de même la sucrerie jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de la torturer un peu plus. De son index, il essuya délicatement une trace restée sur le contour de la bouche de la brune.

- Hermione…murmura-t-il doucement

Elle souffla légèrement et il s'avança. Bientôt, ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes et alors, elle se sentit partir. Elle ne sentait plus ses membres et sa vision était floue. Elle ferma alors les yeux et profita de la douce caresse sur sa bouche.

- Ben dis donc, on s'amuse par ici !

Lorsqu'il se décolla, elle sentit un vide immense prendre place en elle et elle fusilla immédiatement Blaise du regard.

- Je tombe toujours au bon moment dis donc ! fit-il, narquois

- C'est sur que plus chiant que toi, ça n'existe pas…grogna son meilleur ami en guise de réponse

Le sourire du métis s'élargit et il donna une tape sur le dos de son compagnon.

- Bien joué vieux !

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Que signifiait cette phrase ? Avait-il prévu son coup ? Avait-il élaboré un plan pour la mettre dans son lit et l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse ? Stressée, elle se mit à se tortiller les mains, ce que Drago remarqua. Il devina facilement son état de nervosité et se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle.

- Granger, je ne joue pas avec toi, sois en rassurée. Blaise est un abruti, il fait tout pour m'emmerder.

Elle sourit légèrement, un peu plus rassurée. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, ou dit par le passé, elle avait confiance en lui. Et lorsqu'il l'embrassa, il lui transmit une telle passion qu'elle en oublia ses soucis.

- HOURRA !

Pestant contre Blaise et ses idées, elle se détacha de lui pour découvrir Ginny, Ron, Harry et Pansy devant elle, souriants. Seul Ron avait une tête bizarre.

- Ca va Ron ? demanda-t-elle, voyant son teint tourner au verdâtre

- Mmmh… Vous voir vous dévorer la bouche m'a retourné l'estomac…et je crois que j'ai mangé trop de chocolats !

La soirée se termina dans les toilettes pour Ron mais dans le lit de Drago pour Hermione. Ils ne passèrent pas à l'acte et dormirent seulement ensemble. Ce qui prouva à Hermione qu'elle n'était pas un simple coup mais peut être, comme elle espérait ardemment, beaucoup plus.

**Merci d'avoir lu! :) **

**Pencilcase.03**


End file.
